Last Minute
by jenamy
Summary: Albus Potter meets Scorpius Malfoy on the train to Hogwarts.


The train had been in motion for about two hours and I was feeling restless. I told Rose and James that I needed to stretch my legs and began walking down the isle. I glanced in the compartments, taking in the sight of my now school-mates. I could tell who upper classmen were and who were first years like me; the excitement buzzed on different levels in each compartment.

I ended up finding a dead end but a flash of bright something caught my attention. I peeked into the compartment, the last on the train it seemed. There sat a boy, alone. No one was in the compartment with him and I felt sorry. My father said I do that a lot, pity people. I shouldn't. I blame my grandmother. I took in his appearance; his hair is what caught my attention.

I knew of only two families who had hair like that, the Lovegood's and the Malfoy's. I know Aunty Luna didn't have any illegitimate children so he was a Malfoy. I took in his pointed features; the only soft thing about him, his small, rounded nose. He looked just like a mini version of a man in a photo with my dad at some old Ministry function some odd years ago.

His robes looked expensive—we hadn't been asked to change into school robes yet. Tailored too; I knew the Malfoy's had lost a lot of money after the war, but Uncle Ron said something about them being dodgy. He looked harmless really. I also realized that his father is the one that my dad and mainly my Aunt and Uncle had a vendetta against—not him.

I knocked on the door, not sure what compelled me to do so. His eyes widened in surprise—_everyone_ knew what the Potter lot looked like. He didn't sit up any straighter, he simply returned his gaze back out the window to the countryside passing outside.

"I'm Albus, Albus Potter."

He just nodded; I sat down. He began fidgeting with a ring on his right hand. Glancing down at it, I realized it was a family crest—his family's crest.

"It was my grandfather's. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. You're the first person to speak to me. All the other's took one glance at me and hurried off to another compartment."

My jaw dropped.

"You've been alone this whole time?"

He nodded and averted his gaze to the countryside once more. I'd heard stories of his father and his grandfather—they weren't the nicest of men. I remember hearing Uncle Ron gripe every time Mr. D. Malfoy was mentioned in the _Prophet_; don't even let me get started on the reaction to Mr. L. Malfoy. Saying how _that foul git didn't deserve [dad's] testimony_, and _how could you save an arse like that, he deserved to be sent to Azkaban!_

"I'm sorry."

His blue-gray eyes met my own in an intense stare down. I could tell by the small amount of anger present he thought I pitied him. For the first time, it was genuine sorrow I felt.

"I don't need pity from a _Potter_. I can show this world I'm neither my father, nor my grandfather and I'm quite capable of doing so on my own."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was simply apologizing for the actions of others, I know you're not either of them and I'm not about to treat you like you are. If you'd like for me to do so I will!"

He just stared at me for a few moments before he held out his hand—an offer to shake it. I did.

"Thank you Albus."

I just nodded. He looked at me, almost as if he were dissecting me, before he spoke again.

"You look just like your father, except for the scar. I've met him once, I was seven. He ruffled my hair before my father dismissed me from his study where they closed the door. They were in there a long time."

I smiled; I remembered that day. Dad came home looking refreshed, like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders. He looked happier then too.

"They talked of their school days and about each of us—you and me. How they wondered what would've happened if my dad had taken your dad's hand of friendship their first year and if we'd end up as friends."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Friends?"

I nodded.

"Only if you want to; I've only ever had my brother and Rose as friends. I have a little sister, Lily and Rose has Hugo, her little brother, but those two stick together, Lily and Hugo, I mean."

He smirked at me; I liked the way he looked when he did that.

"Do you do that often, mindless rambling?"

I grinned and nodded as my cheeks reddened in an embarrassed blush. He let out a small chuckle.

"Albus, what house do you think you'll be in?"

I remembered the talk my father gave me before I boarded the train today.

"I was afraid for the longest time about being put in Slytherin; all of my family comes from Gryffindor. Then my dad told me about the man I get my middle name from, Severus. He told me he was a Slytherin and that he was one of the bravest men he knew. Almost to say that Severus Snape did things even my own father would never be brave enough to attempt."

He smiled at me.

"You're doing it again you know."

I carried on as if I hadn't heard him—he just smiled again.

"My Uncle Ron told me he'd disown me if I ended up in Slytherin and my brother James jokes all the time that only evil people go to that house. Then my dad also told me he was almost put there—that could've been before he told me about Severus though. I'd say put me in Hufflepuff and be done with it all. What about you, what house do you think you'll be in?"

He just stared at me. Perhaps he wasn't used to _normal_ conversation?

"I'll be in Slytherin. There has never been a Malfoy outside of that house and I'm not too bothered to be honest. Voldemort was finished so all that _heir of Slytherin_ rubbish is just that, rubbish. So the _evil_ stereotype is now over and done with."

There was a knock on our cabin door, a Prefect.

"Ickle Potter? What are you doing with the likes of a _Malfoy_? Regardless, it's time to change into your school robes, we'll be arriving shortly."

I hated James' friends. They'd come around during summer holiday and I'd hear them talk about a lot of people. The day we had gone shopping for my first year supplies we had seen the Malfoy's out and about as well. I hadn't known they had a son at the time. James and his friend started talking about a _pretty boy_ they had seen in the broom shop. Thinking back, they had described Scorpius to a tee.

"You're not going to be my knight in shining armor this time?"

He chuckled as I looked at him confused.

"You apologized for everyone earlier; thought he'd get the same treatment, only in person this time."

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him as we started laughing.

"I have to head back to my brother's compartment, that's where my trunk and robes are. I'll see you on the boats."

He nodded and I exited the small cabin. Standing in the hall once again I took in the appearance of my new friend. I smiled, taking in the memory of the smile that now graced his features as he stared out the window. I made my way back to the compartment with my family.

"Where have you been Al?"

I shrugged, toeing the carpet in front of me as they stared at me.

"Making a new friend."

James and Rose just sighed in annoyance. To have stayed where I just came from, or that I was gone so long—I couldn't tell.

"Who is it then, this new friend of yours?"

Rose had already changed and her arms were across her chest, her eyebrow raised—a perfect rendition of Aunt Mione's _stern look_. She had to know _everything_.

"Scorpius."

James seemed to have choked on his own spit. His eyes held a dangerous amount of disgust as he stared at me.

"_Malfoy_? Your new mate is Malfoy? Al, what in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?"

I pulled my trunk down and pulled out my robes before shoving it back up on the rack and storming out. I raced back to the cabin to find Scorpius already in his school robes. He just stared at me with robes in hand and turned his back to me. No questions asked; that's never happened before. I changed quickly; he offered to let me store my clothes in his trunk. I'd get them back eventually he promised.

"They don't like me. They'll tease you for befriending me, you know that right?"

I nodded; despite the fact he still had his back to me. He finally turned when I didn't verbally respond. I nodded again.

"I've had a lot tossed my way Albus; I don't want any of that to be placed in your direction. Don't be all noble and try to do things to protect me. I'm not a damsel in distress. I won't permit you to treat me like one either."

I fiddled with my edge of my robe. I'd read older articles, just after the war, about how his father was treated in public. Things done to him, said to him—he took it all in. Had some of those things been done to Scorpius?

"I'm not my father."

"And I'm not mine, we've discussed this already."

"I'm not going to protect you or treat you like you need to be rescued. I'm not hero and I won't pretend to be one. I'll be your friend and that means I'll stand beside you no matter what."

We had managed the rest of the train ride comfortably; the occasional comment about the country side here or there, but other than that—silence. We watched as we pulled into the Hogsmeade station and as students began to pile off the train. We followed the call of _First Years_ and the hoard of eleven year olds was led to the shore. We crossed the lake in magical boats.

"That's my Uncle."

I pointed to the round-faced man in the boat in front of ours. Scorpius just rolled his eyes and shushed me.

"He's your Professor at school and I can guarantee you, he will not show favoritism towards you."

I shoved him with my shoulder the remainder of the boat ride. The sight of Hogwarts for the first time is astounding. Your breath hitches and a smile, no, a grin, erupts on your face and you're given this overwhelming feeling of _home_. We were led up flight after flight of stairs to the Great Hall.

We were led up the center of the room; a stern older woman stood just to the right of an old stool that held a worn and weathered hat. My nerves were on edge—this was it. I listened to name after name being called; the only one I cared about at the moment was Scorpius. He nudged me before he stepped forward and sat upon the ancient looking stool. He grinned as the hat yelled out _Slytherin_. I watched as he disappeared out of my line of sight towards the table that was cheering for another housemate.

"Potter, Albus."

I gulped; I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to know which house label would hold me for the next seven years of my life. What if Uncle Ron was right? What if I were to get disowned because I was a Slytherin? What if I ended up in Hufflepuff? Would Professor Longbottom still want to teach me even if I was a snake? Would Rose still talk to me? What would Lily and Hugo think? Would it ruin their first year experience?

Without realizing it, the hat had made a choice and I realized everyone was still staring at me. Waiting for me to move it seemed. Then I glanced at the faces staring at me, something wasn't right.

"_Young Mr. Potter, if you had been paying attention you'd know where I had placed you. That inner discussion you were having, while I find it fascinating, I need you to get to your new house. You'll find a familiar face._"

I glanced down to where I had seen my brother, his jaw was still hanging open and his friends kept glancing at me and another table. Along that table I saw grins, smirks and then _his_ face. I took the hat off and made my way to his side.

"Never heard of a reaction like that before; the hat barely touched your head Albus and you just sat there. Did you not believe him?"

"I didn't hear it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't _hear_ him? You were rambling to yourself weren't you?"

With that, he laughed at me—again. I was too busy regaining my self-esteem and ego that I failed to realize where Rose was sorted, let alone anything else going on. It wasn't till food appeared in front of us that Scorpius and I stopped talking. I glanced for James, he gave me a small nod when he met my gaze—git. I'd get him for freaking me out like that.

I glanced around at the far table and noticed Rose's wavy auburn locks. She grinned and waved at me; her blue tie let me know she made it into Ravenclaw. Aunty Mione will be proud.

"She was told to beat you at every subject."

"Please don't speak to me with food still in your mouth. Despite it was still legible, I'd rather not see the chewed up remains of your meal. She can try to outsmart me but she has another thing coming."

I chuckled.

"You clearly don't know my cousin Rose. She's a living brain Scorpius, there's hardly anything she doesn't know."

He just smiled at me and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"No, Al, there's something _you_ don't know. I _asked_ the hat to put me in Slytherin because I knew that's where you'd end up. I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself in this house of serpents. They'd eat you alive."


End file.
